toku_power_weekendfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Emu
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| Dark Emu aka Emu Hojo is one of the Bugster Clones of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid created by Library along with the Level 150 Bugsters during the Dark Riders and Revival of D-Bugster Arc in the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid RolePlay. Character History In order to oppose the gather forces of the Riders Masamune unveils the 3rd System Bugster Library who has access to all the data of the Gemn Corp. Mainframe. Using this data and scaling his opponents he revives the 10 Primary Bugsters at level 150, Debug at 999, and makes dark clones of all the riders present. Dark Emu is later destroyed by a raid by Lexx and Doseki but like any Bugster and with Library still active he returns later. Additionally with Masamune and Genm Corp. Now having access to Maximum Mighty and Hyper Muteki thanks to Emu Hojo's clone they are able to create Maximum gashats and Muteki variants for the rest of the Dark Riders. Personality Every Dark Rider is the Exact opposite to their normal version, thus Dark Emu Hojo is a eerily coordinated and yet a cavalier doctor. However, his thirst for playing video games has a problem of Emu being super focused at times. An example of this is he sometimes fails to make appointments due to being busy finishing the first task and it makes the staff scold him. He also has a habitual quirk of recovering from tumbles with preternatural grace in various surprising ways. As "M", his alias that he uses when playing video games, he shows a completely different side of himself. He displays a wild, erratic, and more cowerdly demeanor. His grammatical persona also changes from 俺''' (Ore) into '''僕 (Boku), proving to be extremely clueless at video games, to the point where he has come to be known as the "rage-quit gamer" who never leaves any game finished. This carries over to his battles as Ex-Aid, as his lack of knowledge of video games has proven to be a definite disadvantage. Originally, when shifting to his Genius Gamer M personality, a wind blows through his hair and he makes a twisted smile. Powers & Abilities * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Absorption_Empowerment Absorption Empowerment] - Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they absorb other Bugsters or digital energy. This is standard to all V1 Bugsters and beyond. * Mook Summoning - The user can summon/create Bugsters minions out of nothing with powers, appearance and effects shaped by the code of the library of games the user has access to. This is standard to all V1 Bugsters and above. Weaknesses * TBA Forms Standard= *'Height': 181.0 cm. *'Weight': 137.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. Action Gamer Level 1 (アクションゲーマーレベル1 Akushion Gēmā Reberu Wan) is Ex-Aid's default chibi form, activated by inserting the Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is extremely agile, capable of rolling, somersaulting, and bouncing off of walls, utilizing the chocolate blocks generated by Mighty Action X. It is used to battle Bugster-infected humans and is the only way to separate the Bugster from its host. This form's finisher is the Mighty Critical Strike (マイティクリティカルストライク Maiti Kuritikaru Sutoraiku): Ex-Aid covers his right foot in turquoise energy before leaping into the air, and delivering a kick to the enemy. - Level 2= Action Gamer Level 2 *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 97.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. Action Gamer Level 2 (アクションゲーマーレベル2 Akushion Gēmā Reberu Tsū) is Ex-Aid's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on platforming games. This form is physically weaker than Ex-Aid's Level 1 form, evidenced by having exactly two tons less of Punching Power and 1.3 tons less Kicking Power, but its more precise form and higher speed make it more suitable for hand-to-hand combat. This form's finisher is the Mighty Critical Strike (マイティクリティカルストライク Maiti Kuritikaru Sutoraiku): Ex-Aid performs a series of kicks at the enemy. - Level 3= *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 118.2 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 57.0 t (when using the Gekitotsu Smasher). *'Kicking power': 14.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': 39.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.0 sec. Robot Action Gamer Level 3 (ロボットアクションゲーマーレベル3 Robotto Akushon Gēma Reberu Surī) is Ex-Aid's upgraded primary form, accessed by inserting the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat, along with the Mighty Action X Gashat, into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Robot Gamer fuses with Ex-Aid, becoming part of his armor. Ex-Aid's main weapon in this form is the Gekitotsu Smasher (ゲキトツスマッシャー Gekitotsu Sumasshā), equipped on his left arm, which colossally increases his punching power. It can also be launched with rocket propulsion as a ranged attack. This form suffers loss of agility, countering its fearsome strength. In this form, Ex-Aid's chest is covered with the Raid Actuator (レイドアクチュエーター Reido Akuchuētā) and Guard Actuator (ガードアクチュエーター Gādo Akuchuētā), which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by a pair of Power Mec Shoulders (パワーメックショルダー Pawā Mekku Shorudā) having built-in power assist devices to enhance his combat ability. This form's finisher is the Gekitotsu Critical Strike (ゲキトツクリティカルストライク Gekitotsu Kuritikaru Sutoraiku): Ex-Aid fires the Gekitotsu Smasher at the enemy, pinning them down, before punching his arm back into the Gekitotsu Smasher, further crushing the target. }} }} }} |-| Super= *'Height': 183.0 cm. *'Weight': 139.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 22.2 t *'Kicking power': 28.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 54.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.2 sec. Double Action Gamer Level X (ダブルアクションゲーマーレベルX Daburu Akushion Gēmā Reberu Ten) is Ex-Aid's first upgrade form, activated by inserting the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. It is a redesign of Level 1 with azure and orange hair, and a different chest piece. The Rider Gauge needs to be above one health bar in order for Level X to split into Level XX. - Level XX= Double Action Gamer Level XX *'Height': 206.0 cm. *'Weight': 98.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 32.3 t *'Kicking power': 40.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 66.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.0 sec. Double Action Gamer Level XX (ダブルアクションゲーマーレベルXX Daburu Akushion Gēmā Reberu Tsuentī, lit. "Double Action Gamer Level 20") is Ex-Aid's upgraded fighter form, accessed from Double Action Gamer Level X by closing and reopening the lever. In this form, Ex-Aid splits into two separate bodies and wields mainly the Gashacon Key Slasher and the Gashacon Breaker. Despite the title, both Ex-Aids' are Level X Riders, thus the "XX" rank is due to their combined Level, since they are in fact the same person. }} - Maximum Mighty X= - Hyper Muteki= Hyper Muteki Level 100 TBA }} - Maximum Brothers XX= - Hyper Muteki (Brothers Ver.)= Hyper Muteki Level 100 TBA }} }} Arsenal Devices * Gamer Driver - Transformation device. ** Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. * Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. * Game Scope * Maximum (Mighty Action X) Gamer - Level 99 support robot/armor summoned by the Maximum Mighty X Gashat. * Maximum (Brothers) Gamer - Level 99 support robot/armor summoned by the Maximum Brothers XX Gashat. Weapons ** Gashacon Breaker - Standard sidearm weapon, can be a hammer or a sword. ** Gashacon Key Slasher - Double Action Gamer Level X/XX, Maximum Gamer Level 99 and Muteki Gamer's personal weapon. Vehicles * TBA Behind the Scenes * TBA Portrayal * TBA Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gamer Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Characters Category:Ex-Aid RolePlay Category:Bugsters